


Lazy Day

by TheRealJLRules



Series: Thirteenth Doctor/Yaz [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Horny Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 07:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJLRules/pseuds/TheRealJLRules
Summary: Yasmin Khan had never been so happy.





	Lazy Day

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by the BBC. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun.
> 
> 2\. Hooray! Unlike my Amy/Clara/Missy series (COUGHshamelessplugCOUGH), I'm getting into this ship on the ground floor, rather than it being years out of date!

Yasmin Khan had never been so happy.

They were arm-in-arm, somehow both spread out and holding eachother close. Yaz sighed in contentment as she rested her head on the shoulder belonging to the person she was lounging with. Her ears pricked up when a question was asked, one she heard oh so many times, yet never failed in getting her heart all a-flutter. "So Yaz, what shall we do today?"

Yaz looked up and grinned as she gazed into the beautiful green eyes she fell into so long ago. "Well, we could go visit Ryan and Graham. We ain't seen 'em since the wedding."

"That sounds great," the Doctor smiled back. Usually a comment like that and the Time Lady would be up in a shot, dashing to the TARDIS control console. Instead, however, she actually nuzzled closer to her young wife and they both stayed on the big, comfy, purple sofa Yaz got her as a wedding present. "Though maybe that could wait, huh?"

Yaz tilted her head. "It ain't like you to put off travelling. You feelin' alright?"

The Doctor's eyes twinkled. "Guess I have better things t'do now, y'know? And just so ya know, I feel  _quite_  'alright'. I guess you have that effect on me, love." The Time Lady's smile widened so much Yaz feared her face would break. "On both counts. Y'know, as in I like being with you more than travellin', and that you make me feel alright. Y'know, 'cos you do."

The police officer could not help a giggle. "I get it, Doc." She leaned in and they shared a tender kiss. The connection deepened as Yaz felt her wife begin pawing at her cheek.

Yes indeed, Yaz had  _never_  been so happy.

When their lips separated, the Doctor gave a crooked smirk. "Yaz, I didn't marry you, let alone tell you me real name, just so you could keep callin' me 'Doctor', let alone ' _Doc_ '. Besides, that's Graham's schtick." She gave a look of mock hurt. "Honestly, I open me hearts to you, and ya just stamp all over 'em."

Yaz shook her head in mirth. "Aww, I'm sorry, sweetie. What can I do to make it upto you?"

The Doctor's expression changed to one the Human girl knew very well. " _Weeeeeeeell_... we could go rainbathing again."

Yaz nodded. "I'd rather we do that than  _sun_ bathing. Topless is one thing, but  _you_... "

"Y'not bringing that up again, are ya?" The Doctor frowned. "I don't know what I did wrong. I mean, what's the  _point_  in sunbathing if you don't get the rays on ya  _whole_  body?"

"You're the only person who could get banned for indecent exposure on a naturist planet, honey," laughed Yaz.

Sighing deeply, the Doctor wrapped an arm around her wife's shoulders and, mirroring Yaz's early position, rested her own head down. "In that case... we could instead stay here on our Sofa of Marriage and take advantage of the TARDIS' time dilation."

Yaz's cheeks went red. "Last time we did that, we didn't see Ryan or Graham for a year."

The Doctor pouted. "To them it was just a week... "

"Yes, but we didn't do any exploring in that time."

The Time Lady wiggled her eyebrows. "If I remember correctly, we actually explored  _everywhere_. On eachother. Though I admit it was an abridged version compared to our wedding night. Or wedding  _decade_ , technically." Her face scrunched up adorably, like it did when the Doctor thought deeply. "Though I s'pose that kind of blended into our honeymoon. Was that a decade or a century, by the way? I forget. It all kinda merged into one." She then moved her lips to Yaz's ear and gave a sultry whisper. "Like  _we_  did."

Yaz let out an audible gulp. Sometimes she almost thought the Time Lady  _would_  be the death of her. Not as a result of misadventure, but from... well, it was like Yaz unlocked something in the woman. The Doctor was, in a word,  _insatiable_.

As if sensing her thoughts - probably likely - the Doctor sighed and looked steadfastly into her young wife's eyes. "I  _do_  love you, y'know Yaz. I know I can be kinda silly sometimes, but... you're the most amazing person I've ever met."

Yaz smiled. "That's my line, hon." She stroked blonde locks lovingly.

The Doctor smiled yet again, then softly took Yaz's hand in hers and almost reverently brought it to her lips. "I'm afraid I'll have to steal it," she breathed, kissing the two-of-a-kind wedding ring. "Because I'll say it everyday for the rest of my lives. And mean it with all my soul."

Yaz felt her eyes water.  _God,_  she loved this woman. She moved her free hand and stroked the ring on her wife's other hand, like two pieces of one whole. Unable to find her voice, Yaz instead leaned in and claimed the Doctor's lips once more. The Time Lady returned the action with gusto, pushing the Human down onto the sofa. "My darling Yasmin Khan," she whispered. Yaz closed her eyes as she lost herself in the woman she could not live without. "Yaz...  _Yaz_... "

* * *

"Yaz...  _Yaz_... Yaz, we're here."

Yaz slowly opened her eyes and looked up. She saw the Doctor leaning down, gazing questioningly at her. She took in a gulp of air. "Doctor... ?"

The Time Lady smiled sweetly. "You must've zonked out. See, I  _said_  ya all needed a rest."

Yaz simply blinked and tried to take in her surroundings. As her senses focused she could see Ryan and Graham behind the beautiful Gallifreyan, coats on and ready to go. "I... I... "

The Doctor looked apologetic. "Sorry - I hated to wake you, but we've landed."

Yaz paused a moment, then looked down, unmoving on the simple chair she was sitting on. "Landed, right... right."

The expression turned to a frown. "You OK, Yaz? You ain't been taken over by a sleep-inducing gnome, 'ave you? Very annoying, those. Once slept away a whole decade. Or was it a century? I forget. Anyway, the important thing is - are you alright?"

Another pause, then Yaz raised her head back up to meet the beautiful orbs as old as time itself examining her. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

"Y'sure?"

A faint smile. "Promise, Doctor."

She still seemed unconvinced. " _Promise_  promise?"

" _Doctor_ ," Yaz stressed.

"Right, right, soz." The Doctor straightened up. "I forget about Human sleep patterns sometimes. Never really had the need for sleep meself. I mean, I do need sleep, obviously - just not as much as... "

"Doc... " came Graham's voice.

"Right, right, soz," she repeated. The Time Lady then turned away and headed towards the TARDIS doors, Graham following. "OK, now listen up - this planet has some rather  _lax_  rules about clothing. For a start, you won't need those coats... "

As the Doctor's voice disappeared into the distance, Yaz sighed again, only to see Ryan now looking quizzically at her. "You were really zoned out there."

Yaz looked down a second longer than she should have, at the bare finger on her hand. "Yeah... you could say that." Getting to her feet, she cleared her throat and straightened her hair. "C'mon, let's go." Not taking notice of Ryan's odd look at her own hard tone, Yaz strode out, and soon the two young Humans followed their friends out the police box to the alien world outside.


End file.
